Un vol par amour(part2)
by Angelisdark
Summary: Ou est donc passé Conan? Dans cette partie vous aller découvrir ce qui c'est passé et ce qui se passeras.


Voici la suite de l'histoire,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:p

(désoler pour toute les fautes T_T )

Personnage prisent de Gosho Aoyama.

KaitoXConan

* * *

**Un vol par amour (part2)**

Conan ouvrit lentement ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été endormis. Il s'assit. Il se trouvait sur un lit à baldaquin dont la couverture était de couleur clair, d'un bleu ciel.

_**Mais ou suis-je ?**_

Conan observa un peu plus la pièce dont il est retenu captif. La pièce était de forme rectangulaire, le lit semblait être au milieu du mur le plus long. A droite, il vit une fenêtre ainsi que des tentures longue touchant presque le sol de même couleurs que la couverture . En face, il vit, vers la gauche une porte , sur le reste du mur il y avait des vitrines.

Conan se leva et alla voir si la porte était ouverte mais hélas, elle était verrouiller. Il inspecta les vitrines et vit des objets qui ont été volée dans le musée de monsieur Suzuki.

_**Est-ce possible que …**_

Conan n'avais pas pu finir sa phrase que quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte. Le petit détective se plaça derrière celle-ci. Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce .C'était Kaito Kid !

« C'est donc toi qui m'a enlevé ? », demanda Conan.

« Oui », répondait-il.

« Comment à tu fais pour entrer dans la salle et voler la couronne ? »

« Tu n'a pas besoin que je te donne la réponse, puisque tu la connait déjà », disait-il en s'approchant de Conan.

« Vue les précautions que monsieur Suzuki a pris, j'en déduis que tu avais utilisé un costume en latex pour tout le corps. Tu avais déjà, bien avant moi, inspecter la pièce pour y préparer une cachette dans le sol pour pouvoir cacher la couronne et moi avec. Ensuite tu attendais une occasion pour emmener ce que tu avais volé ici dans cette pièce ».

« Il et intelligent le petit »

Kaito s'approcha de plus en plus près de Conan, celui-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il recule.

_**Mais que veux-t-il ? Pourquoi s'approche-t-il aussi près de moi ?**_

Conan commença à rougir, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il se trouvait contre les vitrines. Kid était à présent à deux centimètres du petit détective, il posa un bras à côté de celui-ci. Il approcha sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Je t'aime »

Conan fit de grands yeux, il tenta de pousser Kid mais il n'arrivait pas ! C'est comme s'il n'avait plus d'énergie.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce que cela ce pourrais que je suis tombé amoureux ?**_

Kid approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur celle de Conan. Il l'embrassa en y insérant sa langue. Conan faisait de grands yeux, il ne pouvait pas bien réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Kaito cessa de l'embrasser et lui regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aime aussi. »

« Moi t'aimer ? Tout d'abord je suis un homme et pourquoi devrais-je t'aimer ? Tu ne fais que voler des objets de grande valeur aux autres. »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, je vole des choses car je voulais te revoir. J'aime voir ton regard plein de vivacité et d'envie de m'avoir. Maintenant tu et à moi, tu m'appartient.»

Avant que Conan ai pu prononcer un mot, il fut jeté sur le lit. Kaito se mit au-dessus tout en l'embrassant, il ouvrit le pantalon de Conan ainsi que le sien, ensuite il enleva le pull,… pour qu'enfin ils se retrouvèrent nus.

« Je t'aime »

« Non, ar…arrête, je ne v…ve…veux pas. »

Kid plaça sa main sur le membre de Conan en faisant des mouvements de va et viens. Conan commença à avoir chaud et rougit encore plus.

_**Non ! Je ne veux pas, s'il continue je vais …**_

Kaito retourna Conan sur le ventre, il lui mordillait l'oreille et lui donna des bisous tout en descendant vers le bas.

« Non, ar… arrê… »

Conan s'agrippa au drap de lit tout en ayant la tête couché dans un oreiller.

_**J'ai peur …J'ai peur mais je ne peux même pas me défendre c'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Je me sens mal et bien à la foi mais que m'arrive-t-il ?**_

Tout à coup un téléphone portable sonna. Kid n'a pas pu continuer, il fouilla dans son pantalon et vit que sa copine lui téléphona, il se dépêcha de s'habiller, sorti de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

Conan ne bougea pas, il avait des larmes aux yeux. Etait-ce des larmes de peur ? De joie ? Il n'en s'avait rien.

_**En tant que Shinichi Kudo, j'aime Ran mais en tant que Conan, je crois que j'aime Kaito. Je ne sais même pas son vrai nom ! Que vais-je faire maintenant ?**_

* * *

Donnez moi votre avis sur cette suite de l'histoire :)


End file.
